Falling Wrong
by TempeThorne
Summary: Emily Thorne is still out to seek revenge on the account of her fathers death, but will she let love cloud her judgement, even if it's supposed to be all pretend.
1. Chapter 1

His hand moved slowly up her back as Emily closed her eyes and let out a soft breath. She felt the clasp of her bra gently snap off within the tight, yet easy, grasp of Daniel's hand. Every move he made was ever so gentle and smooth; as if he'd been waiting for this moment since the day he'd first laid eyes on her, which was completely and utterly true. Emily slowly drew her head back as he began to kiss her neck.

'_How could something so wrong, feel so right?'_ she thought, in the midst of her arousal.

Daniel brought his hands around to the tops of her arms and gently slid her bra straps down as she shimmied her way out of it. She felt his warm hands radiate his heat as he drew them near her face as she heard it drop to the wooden floor. He brushed back the hair that had fallen so sweetly in front of her dark, mysterious brown eyes. Eyes that held a million tragic secrets. Secrets of what his parents had done to her father, David Clarke. Secrets of her plans to avenge his death. Secrets of revenge.

Her need for revenge was much greater than her thirst for true love, especially when the one she was falling for was the son of the enemy.

_'Why did I let myself fall this hard? I came here for revenge, not love. If I should be loving anyone, it should be Jack.' _She thought.

Then with a tilt of her head back again, she let out a painful, emotional sigh.

"Everything alright?" Daniel paused.

"Yeah, just fine. I'm fine," she responded.

He continued caressing her body with the slightest of ease, just to build her up. As he placed his hands strategically around the curves of her hips, she began the drift away and leave thoughts of revenge behind. She started to feel like she was falling deeper and deeper into a beautiful abyss. She realized nothing but his white button down was torn off, so she started her hands downward and toyed with his belt. Eventually, she got him undressed completely as their actions were growing stronger, she slid back up her bare chest touching his. With that, he laid her down tenderly on the bed and began to devour her lips, moved his way down to her neck and eventually he found himself on her chest again, kissing between her breasts. She let out a pleasurable moan as he moved a bit a lower then slid quickly back up to her face.

"You are my everything" he whispered, their foreheads touching.

She breathed in lowly.

"I'm all yours and you're all mine."

They're midnight affair went on for a good amount of the night. As they laid back down, thoughts of her father filled Emily's head.

_'What would he think of me?'_ she thought.

_'No, he'd want me to get my revenge, his, ours.'_ She argued with herself.

Her thoughts soon became clouded with drowsiness and exhaustion. She grab Daniel's arm, already draped around her, and held it tightly in hers around her stomach. Then she began to drift off, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining bright through the white curtains of Emily Thorne's Hampton's bedroom. The bedroom her father gave just to her, for her own pure happiness; happiness to share with him alone in their summer dream. Still trapped in a deep sleep, the memory played back of the night her father was taken away from her. The night she lost everything.

She imagined her father's face as she heard the door whip open, only to be taken by strong men in black military or police suits. Men who did not know them, who did not know anything, but the lies of Conrad and Victoria Grayson. She felt the rough hands of two men pick her up as she screamed, witnessing her beloved dog, Sammy, being taken from the floor with force and anger. She heard her father's screams as she struggled in the arms of the enforcers. He kept screaming for them to let her go and that they didn't know the truth. As they whisked her out the door, she saw the faces of Conrad and Victoria, filled with sin.

Her eyes shot open wide, but she didn't make a single move. Though startled by the dream, she didn't want to risk waking Daniel. His hand still wrapped around her stomach, she pushed the pillow down with a slight touch just to see the clock. 6:28. She breathed in as her eyes trailed to the wall, staring at the light coming through behind her striking a picture the previous owner, Lydia Davis, had left behind. Now that she was long gone after she had "jumped" from the balcony of her apartment, Emily saw no reason to touch it. It was just a memento to remember how she went down and Emily barely had dipped her foot in the water. Victoria's "assistant", Frank, had taken care of Lydia the night of the Open Arms Benefit for the families of the victims of Flight 197. NO coincidence that this was the case David Clarke had been arrested for. It should have been the Graysons. Because David Clarke was an easy target to place the blame on and worked for Grayson Global, Conrad Grayson saw no harm in placing the blame on his wife's not-so-secret lover. Though David thought his daughter did not know, she did. And she was disgusted with it once she learned the truth about her father and the Graysons. Now that Lydia is dead, that's one person more person from this game that's met their demise in the final round and one less lover for Conrad.

Emily slid out from underneath Daniel's embrace and turned to face the window. The light beaming through the flowing, white curtains blinded her and brought flashbacks of the sun shining bright on the beach with her father. She immediately snapped out of it and turned toward her closet. She had some things to take care of, including talking to Nolan. She stepped through the door and glanced back at Daniel, peacefully asleep in bliss. Her heart began to race with passion. This is why she needed to leave. She was falling for him; hard. She needed to remain clear minded if she wanted to complete her plan for revenge and she most certainly couldn't let love cloud her judgment. So, she turned and walked quietly down the stairs and out the door, getting into her car and taking off toward Nolan's.

The drive was relatively short, yet filled with flashbacks of her first official meeting with Nolan. Right after Amanda Clarke got out of juvy, before she legally changed her name to Emily Thorne, she met Nolan at the release gates. There Nolan shared with her how her father was an innocent man and that he had helped Nolan initiate his multi-billion dollar company. Her father had also left her something. At first she wanted nothing to do with it, but then she became intrigued and gazed down at a box. The box was marked with a double infinity sign; that was their thing, Amanda and her father. As she opened the treasured box, she learned all truth in that instant. Still not trusting anyone, she put faith in Nolan, maybe not then, but now she had faith, not trust.

Emily shook herself out of it as she pulled into the gloriously pristine bachelor pad of Nolan Ross, the owner of NolCorp.

Emily got out of her car and walked around back to Nolan's pool area where she waited for him to open the pristine glass door to his billion dollar home as she stared him down with the famous look of hers. He knew she wanted to talk. And she knew he knew. Nolan opened the door quietly and extended an arm towards his sitting area.

"Rough night, Ems?" He asked as she moved swiftly through the door.

Emily made herself at home by slipping onto one of Nolan's artsy island chairs and spun herself around with arms folded.

"That's why I came here to talk to you."

Nolan gave her a "_What have you been up to"_ look and took a seat on the arm of his pearl white loveseat.

"Something's going on and I don't know what it is. I'm feeling something for Daniel that I swore to myself I wouldn't feel for him ever. He's the son of the enemy and I'm.."

She dropped her sentence with a sigh a covered her face with a tilt of her head backwards. She stood up and paced around to the other side of Nolan's kitchen counter and rested her hands on the top. Nolan moved swiftly, now occupying the seat Emily was in.

"What kinds of feelings, Ems?"

"Unfortunately, good ones! Love! This was supposed to just be a way to get inside the family and take Victoria and Conrad down from the inside out. And now that I know Charlotte is my sister, I feel like this is all wrong. What would my father say?"

Her brown eyes now filled with hatred for herself started to fill with tears, but she couldn't let Nolan see this.

"He'd want you to be happy. Look, I know you're here to avenge his death and I'm here to help you one hundred percent, but you have to think about what David would want for his sweet Amanda."

Nolan saw the confusion rising in her eyes as he spoke these words. Not the confusion of an adult woman set on revenge trying to figure out, her next move, but the confusion of a little 9 year old girl, left abandoned, not knowing who to trust or where to go.

"And what am I supposed to do about all…this with Daniel?"

"Distraction from love means, a quicker end to Conrad and Victoria."

And he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily tiptoed her way up her front porch steps carrying a bag of fresh fruits from the farmers market. She fumbled her way through her purse for the key to her front door as it fell out onto the doormat. She bent over carefully, as to not bruise the fruits in the recycled grocery bags, and reached for the key. As she reached out she caught a glimpse of a shimmering, blue object wedged in the crevice of the door frame. Memories began to creep back.

She saw flashes of her father's face, looking down at her, smiling, telling her how beautiful she was. A flash to the smile of a young, frizzy-haired boy by the name of Jack Porter. He told her "how amazing" it was.

Emily felt herself staring, so she shook herself from the daydream as she stood up. Looking around, just a bit in the distance, she caught sight of Victoria standing on her winged balcony pretending to gaze out into the ocean when Emily knew she was really just keeping a close watch on David Clarke's summer home and more importantly, trying to solve the puzzle that is its new owner.

Emily still felt her stare as she unlocked the front door and slipped inside. She knew she was Victoria's prey, but little did Victoria know that she was Emily's target as well.

"Em!" Daniel said.

"Daniel! I thought you'd still be asleep, but I guess I should've known better." She said in her soft tone.

"How could I sleep knowing that you're not there beside me?"

Daniel grabbed Emily by the waist as she set the bags fruit on her counter, entranced by Daniel's words.

"_Why didn't he just become a poet?" _she thought,

"_That would make things so much simpler."_

Her mouth locked onto his upper lip with passion, the very same passion from last night. He began sliding his hands up and down her arms with increasing desire. She could tell how bad he wanted to finish the little game they'd started last night and hopefully he knew she felt the same. But she needed to get back to work. Revenge work.

She pulled away slowly,

"I brought you some breakfast."

A smile crept onto his lips as he left one last kiss on her mouth.

"How very thoughtful."

He let that smile engorge his face once more as he released her hips from his grasp. Emily rested one hand on her hip and the other on the counter, gazing an endearing smile at him.

"I just thought you could use a little something to wake you up since I wasn't there to do that for you this morning." She said.

"Always thinking of others." He replied.

Their smiles still hadn't left their faces, when Emily began to think about the things that needed to be done on her revengenda today.

"So, what are your plans for today?" she asked

"Well, I was hoping I'd get to spend my day with you at the beach, but my father has summoned me to the city to meet with a few investors that flew in from Japan, so that's a big deal." He answered.

"Sounds like a great opportunity for Grayson Global." She replied, smiling.

"Well, we'll see how it goes."

One of the great things that came out of her relationship with Daniel was that she could get corporate information from him about Grayson Global to ease access into bringing the people who killed her father down. The problem here was that she didn't want to bring Daniel down with them. He'd done nothing but bear the consequence of being the spawn of Satan and his mistress.

"I have some charity work to take care of today anyways, so I guess that worked out well enough. Do you think you'll have time to meet for lunch at Tutto II Giorno?" she questioned.

He grinned at her.

"It's a date. 1:00?"

She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. He grabbed a piece of the fresh fruit and walked swiftly to change into his suit and Emily felt her eyes glaze over as she watched him trail up the stairs. She turned quickly to grab her phone as soon as he left her sight.

_"Meet me at my place in a half hour."_

She hit enter and sent the text message to Nolan and not 30 seconds later did she receive an answer.

"_Can't wait."_

As she walked over to the fridge with the bag of fruit, she heard Daniel's footsteps coming down the old wooden staircase. Just then she heard a thump followed by several bumps on the hard wood. She turned her head just in time to see Daniel hit the last three steps of the entire staircase.

"Daniel!" she gasped, running over to him.

She bent down concerned, clutching his hand in her fist. The kind of grasp that happens when you hold someone you love. He let out a small moan of pain and lifted his head as their eyes met. He grinned right into her beaming face as hers lit up into a smile as well. They both began to laugh.

"I'm so sorry." He laughed

"I guess that's what I get for staring at an angel on the way down the stairs."

There's his poetic lines again, making their way into everything. But it was okay. It's one of the things that made Daniel, Daniel.

"I'd thought you'd realized that that's not true, especially after last night's events." She said in somewhat of a whisper.

He smiled even bigger at her as she pressed her pink lips to his mouth. She finally sat back and proceeded to help him up of the floor.

"Everything good?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe just a broken ass." He answered with a small laugh.

"Well, we'll have to check that later." She said as she followed him to the door.

He pressed his palm down onto the golden handle and opened up the door letting in the sound of waves crashing in the distance and birds making their way around the wealthy paradise, all accompanied with a faint sea breeze. He stopped and turned around. Relaxing his shoulders, he gave her that innocent smile of his.

"I love you, Emily Thorne." He breathed out.

"And I love you, Daniel Grayson." She managed to get out.

One last smile was joined with a turn and the closing of the door. She felt so many feelings rushing through her she didn't know which was stronger; the feeling of saying I love you to Daniel or the feeling of hate for letting herself feel that way about him. It didn't matter right now. What mattered was revenge.


End file.
